vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Heartbreaks
left | writer = Celeste Vasquez & Michael Narducci | director = Millicent Shelton | previous = The Devil Comes Here and Sighs | next = Where Nothing Stays Buried }} No More Heartbreaks is the nineteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. Summary THE RACE TO SAVE CAMI — Following a violent encounter that has left Cami's life hanging in the balance, Klaus is forced to rely on his family and allies to find a cure as he keeps a watchful eye over Cami at the compound. With time running out, Freya turns to her arsenal of spells, while Vincent and Marcel head to Cami's apartment to gather a crucial ingredient. Elsewhere, Hayley and Elijah travel to the bayou in hopes of bringing back a potential antidote that could save Cami's life. Finally, Davina confronts Lucien and learns some heartbreaking information that will change her future with Kol forever. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyenhttps://twitter.com/iamlawrencekao/status/707972442711564288 Trivia *TVLINE | Let’s start with Cami. Can you give me any hope heading into the next episode? Well, you saw what I saw. She’s in absolutely life-threatening peril. She has now been bitten by a bite we know is lethal enough to kill even Finn. I can promise you that in the next episode, you’ll see Cami alive and awake. You’ll see how she reacts to that bite; the first thing she has to do is survive being in the immediate clutches of Lucien. Cami will see Klaus again, and whens he gets to him, he’s going to recruit his entire family to find a way to slow — if not stop or cure — the bite she’s now dying from. That’s really the heart of next week’s episode, these two people who are in desperate straits. It’s going to be a powerful story about the connection between them. *What are Lucien's plans now that he knows how Aurora truly feels about him? Michael Narducci: It does change his motives a bit. He went from being a lovestruck guy that loves the girl and wants to beat up the bully who kept the girl from him for a thousand years. Now, he's a heartbroken, shattered, romantic. We all know that hell hath no fury like a person that is scorned. He's going to blame Klaus that Aurora's love has strayed away from him. He's going to take out his anger by hurting someone close to Klaus and draw Klaus out into a fight that Lucien knows he can win. *Does that mean Cami's fate isn't sealed and Klaus still has a chance to save her?Narducci: We know that Finn had a little bit of time before that poison took effect, so Cami is not dead at the end of the episode. In fact, I would say that Lucien is hoping that the dying Cami is exactly what he needs to get Klaus to come to him. TVLine: The Originals Recap 4/15/2016 Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Cami: "You bit me. I'm gonna die!" : Lucien: "Yeah... apologies." :Lucien: (To Cami): "But to be honest, your days were numbered the moment you caught Nik's eye." :Cami: (To Klaus): "I love you." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Klaus: (To Cami): "I can tell you I love you tomorrow. You're not dying today." |-|Extended Promo= : Lucien: "All the makings of a lovely day." :Cami: (To Lucien): "You bit me. I'm gonna die!" : Lucien: "Yeah... apologies." :Lucien: (To Cami): "But to be honest, your days were numbered the moment you caught Nik's eye." : Cami: "Klaus?" :Cami: (To Klaus): "I love you." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Cami: (To Klaus): "I just needed you to know." : Klaus: "I can tell you I love you tomorrow. You're not dying today." |-|Webclip= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x19 Promo "No More Heartbreaks" (HD) The Originals No More Heartbreaks Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR319A_0127r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0172r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0202r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0305r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0353r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0059r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0091r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0179r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0210r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0263r_FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters